


Founder's Day Redux

by butterflycollective



Category: Guns of Paradise
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycollective/pseuds/butterflycollective
Summary: Founder's Day episode with various viewpoints of the characters.
Relationships: Ethan Cord/Amelia Lawson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Using the characters just for fun.

Amelia tore across the meadow on her palomino gelding, the wind blowing her hair loose around her face and the staccato beats of hooves meeting earth filling her ears. She did this every morning when no one was watching. She'd saddle up her horse and then take off outside of Paradise to ride down to the lake.

The world didn't watch her as she fed the side of her that she hid behind stylish dresses and neatly coiffed hair. She knew everyone in town viewed her as the standoffish, shrew manager of the town's bank, a consummate business woman whose husband abandoned her one day. Rumors abounded about that event and she'd heard every one of them. She returned them with smiles and polite behavior behind the counter of the bank she could never really own.

Women didn't own banks after all. They didn't own much of anything. Many served as ornaments but not her. She controlled the town's money and most of its power in ways that few of the men guessed and yet, it wasn't the same as being one of them. They might treat her with respect inside her business and when she was about town but the gossip of her husband's departure still loomed.

Times like the mornings, she could get away from it on her horse. She rode faster than the wind, forgetting all else except the beauty around her.

She'd stop her horse and dismount at the lake's edge. Then she'd do what no one would suspect of her by stripping off her dress all the way to her undergarments and then she'd dive into the lake. Her swimming strokes could be clean and crisp, slicing through the water effortlessly until she reached the rocks by the waterfall. She'd climb on top of them as the water cascaded over her head and shoulders, relishing every moment of it.

It reminded her so much of home back in Australia where she lived on the fringes of the Outback, far from civilization. She'd head towards the river that cut through the wilderness and swim like a fish with her brothers…and now years later, thousands of miles away she'd do the same here. Sometimes she felt like staying there forever, suspended in the beauty of it all but soon enough she'd leave the lake and dry off in the hot sun until she could put her clothes back on and head back to Paradise and life as the town's only banker.

Filling the role that she'd taken to alleviate the loneliness in her life that began while her husband had still been coming home.

A mile away, Claire ran out to tell the boys they still had a lot of work to do before heading into town. Founder's Day was soon to be celebrated and though Claire didn't know much about the holiday or even the history of their new hometown, she had felt some excitement about it. The younger boys, Ben and George just wanted to know if there were other children to play games with during the celebration but Claire didn't really know.

Ethan came out leading a horse.

"All right no dawdling. I want to get to town. Joseph. Come hold her won't you?"

"Okay…"

The boy took the mare from his uncle. He'd been itching to do more riding even though he didn't much know how to do it but he was learning.

Amelia rode past the ranch house and watched them from behind some trees. She'd been wanting to check and see how Ethan and the children were doing in the ranch house that she'd leased them. Just to make sure they were taking good care of it of course. She saw Ethan hitching the horse up to the wagon and smiled. He sure was something to look at…not that she cared about that. She was a married woman after all, even if her husband had taken leave of the arrangement. It'd been two years since she'd even seen the cad and she'd moved on with her life.

Ethan looked at Joseph.

"Where's Ben?"

Joseph looked around.

"I don't know…somewhere."

Ben was out in the wooded area holding the pistol he'd lifted from his uncle's gun collection. Just borrowing it, he told himself…he had no intentions of shooting anything with it. Just wanted to hold it in his hand and walk around with it a bit. No harm in that right? He'd return it back with the others as soon as he was done and Uncle Ethan would never know differently.

He knew his uncle lived by the gun and he wanted to feel what it was like to hold one in his hand. It was heavier than he thought, hard and unyielding. He took it outside to the wooded area past where his brothers and sister were doing chores.

Then suddenly ahead of him, he saw a brown furry rabbit just sitting there and his mind shifted away from just holding the gun to using it to shoot them all some dinner. If he could only shoot the rabbit for food, his uncle would be proud of him. He wanted his uncle to be proud of him and not just look at him as a little boy underfoot all the time.

He pressed the trigger…once and then twice and just heard clicks. Nothing happened, the rabbit simply bounded away from him while he followed. Perplexed that nothing did happen, so different than when his uncle used the gun.

Claire pitched hay onto the wagon while George played and when he slipped, she helped him up. She was eager to get done with chores so they could all go to town and see how the Founder's Day preparations were taking place.

Then suddenly a cow bounded out of the corral and took off running.

"George get the cow! Joseph help!"

George tried to jump on the cow but it pitched him off effortlessly and Joseph grabbed some rope lying on the fence. Claire picked up George.

"Come on George. You okay?"

Then she turned her attention to Joseph who started twirling the rope to make a lasso.

"Joseph stop playing around."

The rope fell around and cinched the cow's neck and she took off dragging Joseph behind him.

"I got him. I got him…"

Ethan saw what happened and took off after the cow grabbing hold of her. He and his nephew maneuvered her back to the barn area.

George just looked at them.

"How'd you do that?"

Joseph spread his arms.

"You saw that. It was easy."

"Did John Taylor teach you?"

"No taught myself…"

Ethan turned to face them after putting the cow back in the correl.

"You get some wire in town and fix this gate."

Ben took off after the rabbit. He crept up to it after it stopped to nibble some plants, took aim with the gun and pressed the trigger again.

Pow!

Ethan ran up to him at top speed thinking the worse. That one of the children, probably Ben since he hadn't seen him in a while got himself shot up somehow. An outlaw maybe? The other children followed him.

Ethan saw his nephew standing there.

"Ben…"

The young boy looked fearful knowing he was in a heap of trouble.

"You all right?"

Ethan grabbed the gun away and then gripped his shoulders, started yelling.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?"

Ben's lip quivered and he tried to force the words out.

"I…I…"

George interjected.

"He didn't know it was loaded."

"Well it was loaded wasn't it?"

Ben just nodded.

"Ben I told you to stay away from the guns and I meant it. You're too little to handle a gun."

The young boy just stared at him mutely.

"Now let's get to town. We're never going to make it at this rate."

They all headed back to the house with Ben trailing behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan had been shaken up by what Ben had done. They all headed back to the house.

"Joseph, I told you to keep an eye on the little one."

The older boy countered.

"I'm not in charge of guns. They're your guns."

Ben lagged behind because he knew he had to see to the rabbit. It was half buried in fallen leaves and sprawled out like a limp rag. Like his teddy bear had been when he'd been real little. He felt a lump in his throat and his eyes sting as he poked at it.

"Wake up…wake up."

He pet its bloody fur but it didn't stir…not with all his coaxing. So he started covering it with leaves until he heard his uncle's voice in the distance.

"Ben…"

He walked back to join them because they were heading to town on the wagon. Only now he didn't feel like joining them. He didn't feel like doing much at all. Not that he'd just killed the rabbit with the gun. The wagon started leaving without him but he ran faster and the others helped him get aboard.

Joseph just looked at him.

"Why you crying for? He didn't punish you."

Amelia walked down the street in her stylish blue dress and hat greeting everyone she passed by name. She had been busy discussing Founder's Day preparations with the merchants including Axelrod and he'd been as unreasonable as ever.

Ethan stopped to unload the children and do some errands on the main street.

"What's Founder's Day," George asked.

They'd all seen the banners about town advertising the celebration.

"The day Paradise was founded. Celebration on Saturday. Picnic. Fireworks."

Joseph shook his head.

"You mean they celebrate it? It's not like the people are still here."

The children took off and Ethan turned to Joseph.

"Don't forget the wire for that fence."

Amelia made her way to the bank, not paying attention to a group of young men who'd also shown up in town that day.

They kind of blended in with the bustling activity of a normal morning in Paradise. Amelia reached the bank and saw her teller, Margaret standing there.

"Good morning Margaret."

"Good morning Mrs. Lawson."

Amelia went inside the bank to start her day of work that'd last until past sundown. The bank didn't run itself after all.

Ethan walked into the saloon filled with people sitting at the tables, drinking and playing some cards at one table.

He said hi to Scotty who ran the saloon and sat down with the poker players.

"We don't see you so much no more Ethan…"

Scotty interjected.

"Ethan's a family man now. Takes time. Changing diapers."

"Kids grown Scotty. Hear anything on the new marshal?"

Scotty just sat behind him as he got his cards.

"Only that the governor's appointed someone. He's on his way."

Some outlaws had killed off the last marshal after all and once again, Ethan refused to take the job.

In the bank down the street, Margaret counted out money to a customer as Amelia stood in her office. She'd just started with the ledgers and hoped to finish with those soon. A young man had walked inside the bank and closed the door behind him.

As the customer turned to head on out, the young man pulled a pistol on him aiming straight at his head.

"Good morning…"

The man just froze, bug eyed.

"Let me give you a hand with that."

The man just stared at him.

"The money please?"

Amelia turned around to look at him from her office.

"All of it…now."

Margaret began getting the money out of the drawer. The robber then gestured his gun towards Amelia.

"Lady…you there by the safe. Put your hands where I can see them."

Amelia just stared stoned face at him showing him her empty hands. She'd been through this before and knew better than to make any sudden moves. Damn it angered her to have someone come in her bank to rob it. It was bad for business.

Ben and George walked down the sidewalk towards the bank squabbling about money. They pushed open the door of the bank.

"Mrs. Lawson," George said.

They walked right into the middle of the bank robbery. The man holding it up heard them and whipped around with his gun aimed at them. Then he heard movement behind him and shot his gun towards Amelia, missing her.

She'd grabbed her own gun, fired it and didn't miss.

The robber fell to the floor not moving at all.

Ethan ran down the street passing a man heading in the opposite direction in a hurry…but his attention was focused on the gunshot and the direction where it came from…the bank. Amelia was inside the bank working…what had just happened?

He had his gun out and ready just outside of it. He saw Ben and George looking down at a man lying on the floor.

"Boys step back…Everybody all right."

Ben sighed.

"She killed him."

George nodded.

"He was robbing the bank."

Amelia stepped forward to where Ethan had knelt by the man feeling for vital signs. Finding none he removed the gun from the man's hand. She watched him.

"Is he dead?"

He looked up at her, standing there watching him.

"Oh he's dead."

Her breath came unevenly. She'd felt the fear fade away to be replaced by something else. Questions filled her mind.

"He's so young. Did you know him?"

"No."

The customer bent down to take his wad of money out of the robber's dead hand and left the bank.

"He didn't look so young before."

Footsteps and then a young girl's voice.

"Ben…"

That was Claire followed by Joseph. Ethan got on his feet.

"Joseph take the boys outside."

He did that and Amelia just looked away, still struggling to steady her breathing.

"What shall we do with him?"

Ethan just looked down at the man.

"He'll get taken care of…Claire take Mrs. Lawson outside."

The two women walked outside where a crowd of onlookers applauded. Amelia just walked past them, her hands wrapped around Claire's not knowing what to make of that attention. She'd just taken a life after all.

Behind the crowd, a man spurred his horse and rode off in a cloud of dust pretty much unnoticed.

Amelia and Claire hid out at her house drinking some tea while people knocked on the door offering congratulations and best wishes. Amelia wished they'd just all stay away. She felt nothing good about what happened…just shock and then numbness inside of her…so pervasive she couldn't push it aside. She and Claire had both greeted half a dozen or so well wishers at the door.

Yet it kept knocking. Amelia looked at Claire, weary.

"My turn…"

She went to the door to answer it.

"Mr. Applegate."

He tipped his hat.

"Greetings Mrs. Lawson…"

She barely heard what he said to her, something about issuing her a special citation. Now she really did wish they'd all go away. She'd just sat there images flashing inside her head of the young man…a boy really she'd just shot dead.

"In recognition of your courageous and timely action in defense of our community…awarded on Founder's Day"

She just stared at him until he did leave and she closed the door, after thanking him. But not before Matilda stuck her head in and said, God bless you Mrs. Lawson.

The door closed on her. Amelia had just about enough. She returned to sit with Claire.

"I don't much like being a heroine. This tea gets cold."

"Are you feeling better?"

How to answer that?

"Am I feeling better? Yes…I think so…"

She forced a smile on her face.

"I shot him before he could shoot George and Ben…or the others…or me. Perhaps he wouldn't have shot anyone but I had no way of knowing that.

She tried to keep that smile there.

"I'm sorry that he's dead but I couldn't have done differently."

"I think you should come out to the ranch with us. Stay for dinner."

Amelia tilted her face at the invitation.

"That's very sweet Claire but it's not necessary."

Another knock at the door and they both turned to look at it.

"I think it's necessary."

The young man who'd left Paradise on horseback met up with his father in the brush.

"Pa it's Ned."

The man turned around.

"What about Ned?"

"He's shot…"

The father got up and two other men joined them.

"Dead?"

The man on horseback fought back tears.

"How?"

"It was a bank Pa. It looked easy."

"Easy?"

The father pulled the son off of his horse down onto the ground.

"Get up…"

Then he shook the younger man.

"If it's so easy why's he dead?"

"It's a bank in Paradise Pa. Ned said 'look there's a lady banker and a lady teller. No lawmen around. This bank's begging to be hit'. It's a sin not to hit it Pa."

"Who shot him?"

"The banker."

Another man spoke up.

"A woman?"

The father sighed.

"What difference does it make if it's a woman or a man?"

He patted his son and then pushed him away from him.

"We'll just ride up to Paradise tomorrow morning."

Amelia and Claire rode in her buggy back to Ethan's house and they all walked inside the house to prepare supper. Claire walked outside and saw Ben hammering a piece of wood.

"Hi Ben…what are you doing?"

Her brother just looked at her.

"What are you making? Can I see?"

She walked away when he wouldn't answer, taking some wood into the house.

"Ben's acting strange," she said.

Amelia sat at the table slicing apples.

"How strange," Ethan asked.

"I don't know…just strange."

Amelia focused on her apple.

"He saw someone killed today. Everyone reacts differently to an experience like that."

Ethan looked at her but she didn't seem emotional at all about what she'd just said. He knew the truth behind her words better than most people. But she didn't look at him.

Just kept focused on helping them prepare supper.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan just watched the woman calmly and coolly slicing the peel off of the apple before cutting it into segments. She focused on the task in front of her and paid no mind to the people around her. Claire had joined her in the chore and had earned the briefest of smiles. He knew that Amelia was a tough nut to crack meaning that she rarely showed any emotion at all…but earlier today he'd seen fear in her eyes after she'd shot the robber. But she'd hidden it away from everyone including herself.

She looked a sight sitting at his dining table dressed so nicely and yet seemingly unaware of it. He went back to his own chore but kept glancing back at her.

Ben carried his contraption made of strips of wood tied together by wire while Joseph practiced his lassoing skills.

"Ben come in…it's time for dinner…and get your brother."

Neither obeyed her so the hand went on the hip, her voice grew louder.

"Ben…Ben now!"

Now at least he looked at her as did Joseph. Her brothers could be so unruly at times. Joseph lassoed his younger brother.

"Sorry short stuff…Hey what's that?"

He lost interest quick enough and walked inside while Ben lagged behind him.

They all ate dinner and George seemed fascinated still by the excitement in town earlier that day as the food was passed around.

"Where did you learn to shoot so good Mrs. Lawson?"

Claire served herself.

"I don't think Mrs. Lawson wants to talk about that just now George."

"It's all right. Good shooting had nothing to do with it George. I grabbed the pistol, pointed it and pulled the trigger."

Joseph served his own plate.

"So you just got lucky?"

She shook her head and looked at her hands.

"No…if I'd been lucky, I wouldn't have killed him."

She didn't feel interested in her food…she just felt leaden weight inside of her. They'd been so nice to invite her…she just didn't feel like a good guest.

"He looked so young. I didn't see that until after he was dead, with a gun in his hand he looked, um…I'd give anything to bring him back."

George piped up, ever curious.

"Are you sad?"

"Yes…but I'm angry too. I didn't make him come into my bank with a gun to rob it. That was his choice. He's to blame for his own death, not me. And yet he made me part of it and I don't think that's fair."

Her voice trailed off as emotion slipped into it which she hadn't intended. Not until she'd been home by herself. Suddenly she remembered where she was and felt self-conscious. Now she really didn't feel like a proper guest.

"Sorry…"

They all remained silent looking at her. She knew her confession had made them feel uncomfortable. The children…and Ethan who just looked at her without saying a word. She started to get up from her chair to leave.

"Thank you all…but um, excuse me."

She went to get her wrap.

Ethan watched her and then lifted Ben off of his lap to go out to see to her. It was dark outside, the road was isolated at night and she couldn't drive home by herself. She got ready to get in her buggy when she heard footsteps and the door behind her.

"I wish I knew who he was…."

He put his hands in his pockets.

"No you don't."

"I don't…"

"Take my word for it. It's easier not knowing."

She listened, the man being a gunslinger who'd taken many a life must know what he's talking about. He walked down the steps still talking.

"Right now he doesn't have a name, no mama, no special skill the world's gonna miss. Just a boy with a gun who was trying to kill you."

He'd walked up right next to her with her barely aware of it. She turned to look at him.

"I wish it anyway."

Then prepared to get into her buggy to head back to town.

"Hold on…I'll ride with you back into town."

She grabbed the reins, trying to remain calm. If she could just make it back to her house, then she could be alone with her feelings.

"It's late. You're tired. Shook up Road's dark and you're going back to an empty house."

The voice of reason, she thought but she felt vulnerable enough. She didn't want him…or anyone to see that side of her, to be viewed as weak. She couldn't afford that…and running a bank at the same time.

"There's always people in town."

He slid into the buggy next to her anyway and took the reins.

"Waiting to give you more ribbons?"

God she hoped not. She remained silent next to him as he flicked the reins and got the horse moving towards the road.

"So was it a lucky shot?"

"As I told George I pointed and shot."

"But you have fired a pistol before?"

She glanced sideways at him, hearing the interest in his voice. She didn't feel like talking about herself or her life. They didn't really know each other after all. He was everything she didn't like, or associate with, a gunslinger for hire who'd brought trouble to the town. Maybe the children's arrival had softened him a bit but…she noticed he still looked at her awaiting an answer.

Keep it simple.

"I suppose."

But she felt curious too, despite herself.

"Why?"

"Just wondering…lots of things about you Miz Lawson I can't figure. Like you're two different people. One wears fine dresses from Europe, drives a fancy buggy, all business. The other? Rides like the wind, half wild."

She stared straight ahead listening to his assessment of her.

"That's the one that can shoot."

Her comment earned her some silence until something about what he just said hit her suddenly. Seen her ride? What was he talking about? She glanced at him again.

"When have you seen me ride?"

"Mornings."

"As I ride past the ranch."

"Lake…."

Damn, had he just said? Oh god…and all this time she thought she'd been alone…no one had been watching. Heat flushed her cheeks. How would she ever live this down?

"Nice bass in that lake…"

Was he smiling when he said that? She couldn't tell in the darkness. She wondered if she'd ever have the guts to go riding in the mornings again.

Ben woke up screaming back at the house. Waking up all the others. Claire got to his bed first.

"Ben?"

Joseph joined her.

"What is it Ben?"

He just looked at his siblings. How could he tell them the truth? How could he tell them the nightmare where he'd been stalked by the rabbit he'd killed?

He whimpered and cuddled up with Claire as Joseph kept firing off questions.

"What's wrong…what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know…Ben?"

Joseph joined in.

"Wake up Ben."

The boy seemed to relax some in Claire's embrace.

"I don't know he…he…he…"

Joseph pressed him.

"What's going on Ben?"

Claire sighed.

"Who cares what he's saying? Joseph take Georgie out of here…come on George."

Her younger brother took off with Joseph while she comforted Ben.

"You feeling better Ben?"

He nodded.

"Good…it's okay to be upset. We're all upset….but I don't feel sorry for him because he's probably going to a better place…a place where there's no one killed…where he'll learn to love honest work instead of stealing."

Ben quieted down.

"The only person I feel sorry for is Mrs. Lawson."

"No…she was right to ki…kill him."

"Then what is it?"

Ben just stammered.

"I…I…I…"

He soon fell asleep again leaving his sister bewildered.

Amelia and Ethan arrived back in town, across from where a banner for Founder's Day was hung nearby where they heard music playing. He helped her step down from the buggy and they walked up the steps to her darkened house.

"Founder's Day used to be the event of the year here. It ended so fast. It all depended on the mines, they gave out and it was all over. There's not much left."

She unlocked her door and they walked inside her house. He looked around the living area.

"You really hate it here?"

"Yes I do."

"Why'd you stay?"

She paused just looking up at him while he waited patiently. So she'd start with the easy part.

"The bank is not technically mine. It belongs to my husband. He's been gone two years. Nobody knows if he's alive or…"

She couldn't finish that sentence. He might be a cad but she didn't want to imagine him dead.

"That makes for a legal mess. I have a legion of lawyers working to untangle it but until they do I'm stuck here."

Her voice trailed off because she suddenly felt so tired. It'd been a long hard day and it fit in quite well in its own way with her long hard life here in the dying mining town.

"Well you could always just walk away."

"I would never do that. I built the bank not him. He was…weak useless."

She had a hardness to her voice when she talked about Pierce.

"And I've kept it going, flourishing even though the town's now hit hard times. It's my bank, it's worth something and I won't leave town until it's mine to sell and then I'll be gone so fast."

He just looked at her and she broke into a smile, looking away from him.

"Well Mr. Cord…you've seen me nearly naked and now you've heard my tale of naked greed," she said, "I suppose there's no more secrets."

He just watched her as she'd said all this, not saying a word really. So much on his face that she didn't understand and some that she did. Then he did something unexpected.

He reached out and stroked her face and she did something equally so, she leaned into it.

"Night," he said in the softest of voices.

Then he left her house, leaving her standing there totally confused.

A band of men rode quickly through the valley with purpose all the way to Paradise. They were on a mission after all, to retrieve the body of a loved one and to take revenge against the woman who killed him.

Amelia had dressed up in some of her finest for the burial of the young robber in an unmarked grave. The minister looked at her and a small cluster of people.

"Does anyone have anything to say?"

A band of men on horseback rode up, the man's kin. The oldest, the father said something immediately.

"Don't put my boy in that hole."

Then he punched a man knocking him down so he and the others could take the body of his youngest wrapped up in burlap.

He seemed to key in on Amelia right away.

"You killed him?"

Her voice shook but she stood there.

"He came into my bank with a gun to rob it."

The father ripped the burlap over exposing his son's upper body including his boyish face. She looked away for a moment.

"Will you look at that face Ma'am?"

She looked down at the young boy who'd died at her hands.

"My youngest son."

She weakened and her eyes teared up.

"I'm sorry."

"His name's Ned…Ned Bradley…he's 16 years old."

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I am. I had no choice."

He just stared at her as he got on his feet.

"Neither do I Ma'am. Boys take your brother out of here. Take him out."

The other men moved to take the body while Amelia stood and watched.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan thought about her all the way home the night before...Amelia who'd told him a few thing about herself. Somewhat depreciatory before he'd left her alone in her house. She'd been so pretty though standing there but she'd looked much different than the way he was accustomed to seeing her.

Cool, shrewd and the consummate professional who ran her bank so efficiently in a climate that didn't welcome businesswomen. She'd seemed tired, shook up and more than a little sad…about more than just the loss of a young outlaw's life. He hadn't wanted to leave her really but there was no reason to stay with her so he'd taken leave but he couldn't stop thinking about her. It seemed a crime for a woman like her to be left alone…not that it was any of his business. She could be just about impossible when she wanted to be…and stubborn to the bone. He tried to remember that right now.

Amelia had watched as the gang of men took away what must have been the oldest man's son. Maybe the younger men included his brothers. The father stood in front of her.

"I'm going to give my son a proper burial…"

She watched him walk to his horse but then he turned around to face her again.

"And then we going to be back."

His words weren't lost on her as she knew what they meant. They'd be coming back for their revenge.

She headed back to the bank noticing that the townspeople she passed weren't greeting her like usual. Some just stared at her, others gave her a bit of a berth to let her go by.

News traveled fast in this town. But she was too shaken to notice…her life had just been threatened after all in a town where any life was cheap. She thought about talking with the marshal and then remembered they didn't have one. Maybe someone in the town…but as she walked inside her bank, she saw a crowd of customers there already. More so than was usual this time of day. She saw Margaret behind the counter and walked up to her.

"What's this?"

"Withdrawing their money."

"I can see that Marge. Can someone please tell me what's happening here?"

An older woman just looked at her.

"It's our money. It's our right."

"Of course it is…but why?"

Margaret just looked at her as if she were daft. Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"They're afraid."

Amelia couldn't believe it.

"Of what?"

"Of something happening to you."

Amelia sobered up, the reality of what had happened at the burial site returning to her in a rush. The reality that her bank, her only means of surviving in the world threatened to lose its solvency because she'd had to protect it from robbers. She took a deep breath and then walked out to face them, all business.

"There's simply not enough cash on hand if you close your accounts all at once."

Sighs of disappointment and impatience filled the room. Really she couldn't believe they were doing this to her. Over a silly threat issued by a grieving father over his son's death…but if they followed through, she'd have nothing. She tried reason.

"Please try to understand. He was a grieving father. He didn't know what he was saying. He didn't mean to…"

She didn't know that for sure but she had to keep the bank from drying up over panic from what had happened.

"He was just grief-stricken. He um…"

But she couldn't finish…she just saw her livelihood flash in front of her. First Pierce had left her high and dry but at least she'd had the bank so she wouldn't wind up like most women in her position but now…what was she going to do? If the bank went under…any type of revenge against her would be the least of her problems.

Ben went out and took his makeshift box and shovel to the creek where he'd left the rabbit he'd shot dead. He started digging its grave. But where was the rabbit? He got down on his hands and knees to look for it, sifting among the grass and leaves. No sign of it…what had happened? Had it come back to life and taken off? Was it out looking for him right now to get back at him?

He began to panic.

"Lose something?"

He looked up and saw John Taylor sitting there underneath a tree watching him. He stood up brushing off his pants.

"Maybe I can help."

"No…"

"It's g…g…gone."

"Didn't look anything like a dead rabbit did it?"

"It was a rabbit…dead."

John Taylor nodded.

"I thought so…what is that there?"

He gestured towards the box.

Ben lifted it and handed it over to him.

"Well…my that's an interesting piece of craftsmanship. Does it function or is it purely to look at?"

"It's a coffin."

"For the rabbit…"

"I k…killed it."

"Yeah I know. I saw it."

"You did?"

The Indian nodded.

"I didn't mean to…"

"That's why I ate it."

Ben looked at him in disbelief.

"You ate the rabbit?"

"Made it in a stew. Very tasty."

"But I have to bury it in a box."

John Taylor laughed slapping his stomach.

"I don't see how you can do that now."

"Why did you eat the rabbit John Taylor?"

John Taylor said he did it to help him.

"You being a Christian you have to keep track of your sins right? Well killing an animal carelessly is worse than killing for the sport of it. Killing for something to eat…well that's part of the natural order."

He gestured with his hands.

"Circle of life so I thought if I ate that rabbit you shot…you'd get a reduced sentence."

Ben considered that.

"Thank you."

He still looked sad.

"Doesn't make you feel any better does it?"

"It didn't do anything wrong. I don't want it to be dead."

John Taylor wrapped his arm around the boy and hugged him.

Customers panicked all over Paradise and started to take their money out of the bank while Amelia watched powerless to do anything about it. Margaret finally closed her window while Amelia faced off against the remainder of them.

"Gentlemen I can assure you this bank is quite sound. We'll do business together tomorrow Mr. Applegate. I'll see you then. Good Day Mr. Applegate thank you very much."

She closed the doors but Mr. Lee blocked her. She felt so damn tired of it but he seemed very concerned.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lee but all our cash is gone. You'll have to close your account another day."

He shook his head.

"I don't want to close my account. I want to help."

She didn't know how to respond to that after dealing all day with men and women who'd just wanted to take, take take from her thinking her life was about to end over some silly threat. That was easier…as she'd never been a woman who had been able to accept help from anyone easily. If you trusted people…men in particular, they just let you down first chance that came along.

"Look Mr. Lee…I don't think so."

He remained undeterred.

"Come to the store…"

She shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Pick a shotgun…all day use and a box of ammunition. No charge."

Her eyes almost stung despite her resolve to not accept any help. He seemed so sincere. She actually thought about it.

"Well that's very kind Mr. Lee but um, thank you…."

He looked at her as if he were saying goodbye forever. Concern and other emotions etched on his face but she'd be all right. She'd find a way to be all right on her own. She'd managed without a husband all this time. She left, closing the doors of the bank, leaving her alone.

John Taylor and Ben walked back to the bench.

"Man once told me that the only lessons learned were the ones hard learned. Do you believe that?"

"I don't know…"

"I don't know either. He wasn't an Indian. Still man takes an action. Any action that results from that action is still his responsibility. Not just what he means to happen but anything that could happen. Next time you think about picking up a gun, you'll know that. Right?"

"Next time I think of doing anything I'll know that."

The Indian spread his arms out.

"Well you see…you learned a lesson already…though that sadness you feel, the only answer I know is time."

John Taylor knelt beside him.

"Still Catholics believe confession makes you feel better."

Ben sighed and looked up to see Joseph ahead of him.

"Joseph…I k..k…killed a rabbit."

His brother just looked at him.

"When?"

"Yesterday…when I shot the gun."

"You killed it?"

"Yes."

"With my rope…you with your gun…for city folk we're doing all right."

Ben just looked at him and smiled feeling a little bit better.

Amelia had gone home after closing the bank but remained in her living room looking out the window. She expected to see a group of men on horseback with guns ride up to face her but she just saw emptiness when she looked out the curtain. Which she did every five minutes and in between when she thought she heard something. Her imagination…her senses worked overtime. After what the town's people had said when they were at the bank, she began to worry.

What would she do if the father and the others showed up to get revenge? An eye for an eye for the death of Ned Bradley? What would she do, how would she protect herself? She wasn't unarmed, she had guns in the cabinet but against a group of men? She'd be as good as dead by herself…and yet except for Mr. Lee everyone else seemed more concerned about their money than her life.

She'd never felt so alone since she arrived in Paradise…except for the first few months after Pierce had taken off and left her stuck there. But then she'd been biding her time and serving time in the rustic town. A whole world awaited her if she could just sell the bank and get away…but for now she'd been stuck.

Soon enough she might be shot dead. But she walked over to get her guns.

Ethan lit a fire to help sterilize the needle he'd need to remove a splinter from George's hand while the boy watched him. He grabbed his hand.

"Okay…now hold still."

Just then John Taylor walked in the house. George fidgeted.

"You got to hold still."

George wrenched his hand away.

"I got a splinter John Taylor."

The Indian sat down to take a look at it.

"A splinter you say…"

He took the needle from Ethan and deftly removed it. Then he looked at Ethan solemnly.

"Interesting incident in town today Ethan…"

That got his attention but John Taylor focused on removing George's splinter.

"At a funeral…"

After John Taylor explained it, Ethan knew what he had to do.

Darkness fell over the town of Paradise and the streets were quieter than usual. Almost as if the town itself awaited to see what'd happen next in the saga of the banker who shot a robber and the family who sought revenge.

Amelia lit a lantern in the living room unable to sleep. She'd kept watch over the window for hours but the Bradleys still hadn't shown up yet. She'd seen the look on the father's face and knew it'd be a long night.

All by herself as the town had gone to sleep, awaiting until the morning to find out whether she still lived or not. Maybe she'd be buried in some marked grave in this god forsaken town having been killed before she could escape it. Her husband…long gone and probably wouldn't know or care what had happened to her. She'd grown used to that, it'd been two years after all but…right now she didn't want to think about it.

If a grieving father's bullets didn't kill her that left the solitude. She'd lived like that to survive. If she didn't get close to anyone in this town, she wouldn't miss it when she left.

She heard a noise suddenly and grabbed her gun. As she walked across the room, she felt someone grab her from behind.

A man. When she got a better look, she realized a very familiar looking man.

"Is it loaded?"

Fear threatened to inundate her but she staved it back.

"Mr. Cord…what are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need some help."

"How did you know?"

"Indian…got a knack for knowing when the next gunfight's going to be. Never been wrong yet. He said this is the place."

He walked towards the window.

"Tell me something. Were you planning on taking the Bradleys on all by yourself?"

She just sat in the chair.

"I thought the town would help."

"Guess you learned better huh? Why didn't you get word to me?"

His voice was gentle, mildly scolding as he gazed out the window onto the deserted street.

"Maybe I didn't think I'd need it. I don't know."

He glanced back at her.

"You look nice…"

Outlaws even vengeful ones she knew what to do about that but a compliment from a gunslinger who'd shown up unannounced to protect her…that left her totally lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia brought over a cup of coffee to Ethan who sat in the chair. Watching and waiting for any sign of the Bradleys showing up at her house to get their revenge. He took it, thinking you could spend a night with a beautiful woman in different ways. This not being one of his favorites. She attracted him, no doubt about it but now she needed his protection.

"You should have sent for me."

She rested a hand on the back of his chair. He'd told her that several times already but she didn't want to get into it with him. She never was one to ask for help…certainly not from him.

"Who's that?"

He parted the curtain to look outside. Daylight had come to Paradise and the morning sun had revealed a lone man on a horse riding down Main Street.

"It's not Bradley. Could he have hired somebody?"

Ethan started to get up from his chair.

"I don't believe it."

He went to the door and she followed him. He walked outside.

"P.J.?"

The man turned his horse around.

"Ethan is that you?"

Ethan chuckled.

"Yeah it's me. This is something P.J. Brackenhouse…this is Amelia Lawson."

P.J. raised his hand.

"Howdy."

"What are you doing here?"

He dismounted.

"Same thing I always do."

"Don't tell me you're the new marshal."

P.J. shook his hand.

"Sure am…In fact I just came from Colorado and you are under arrest."

He handcuffed Ethan before he even knew it. He looked up at P.J. in shock. But the new marshal just smiled at Amelia clearly liking the view.

"Morning Ma'am."

The three of them walked down the street. Ethan in handcuffs and Amelia wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm telling you that's it. Now what's going on?"

"Some story."

"It's not a story P.J."

Amelia chimed in.

"Please there are things Mr. Cord is but he's not a liar."

P.J. gestured at the two of them.

"You two aren't…"

Amelia shot him a look.

"Hardly."

Ethan plead his case to the man in front of him.

"Marshal if you want to lock me up then lock me up but that means you're going to have to handle the Bradley's all by yourself."

P.J. still didn't look like he believed him.

"When do you figure they'll come?"

"Well most likely when the bank opens up or right now for that matter."

He stuck out his handcuffed wrists.

"But I can't help you like this."

Meanwhile back at the ranch, Joseph walked in the front door.

"Anyone seen Uncle Ethan?"

George was eating breakfast and Claire was at the stove

"No he didn't come home last night."

"Where'd he go?"

"Into town.

George piped up.

"He went to help Mrs. Lawson."

Joseph smiled.

"Help her all night?"

Claire helped George.

"I knew they really liked each other."

Joseph didn't agree.

"Nah…I don't think he likes her. They always argue."

"That's how you know they like each other."

George shook his head.

"No he went to help her not get killed."

Joseph stopped eating his breakfast looking at his younger brother.

Ethan got the handcuffs taken off and the three of them loaded up their guns at the bank awaiting the arrival of the Bradleys.

"I'm not wanted in Colorado. If I'm wanted anywhere, it's Texas."

"You sure? Texas?"

"Yeah and if I am, it's a mistake. I like the handcuffs was that a joke?"

P.J. racked the rifle.

"No…."

The Bradleys on horseback rode toward Paradise having got up at the crack of dawn. They wanted to hit the bank right when it opened so they could ambush…teach that banker lady what it meant to cross them and kill the youngest.

The father riding in the rear of the group looking around him for any signs of trouble.

Inside the bank, they waited for the men to arrive.

"I'm surprised you took this job P.J."

"Why?"

Ethan took his gun to the window.

"Your ambition…what's this town got to offer you? Or have you forgotten all about your political plan?"

"I've had a setback or two. It happens to the best."

"So how could it happen to you?"

The marshal joined him at the window.

"I took this job because I got sick of towns with ugly bald-headed bankers."

Amelia walked up to his face carrying a couple of shotguns, irritated beyond belief.

"I wish you both would shut up."

She handed them each a rifle.

"Maybe they won't come."

P.J. adjusted his shotgun.

"Maybe not…"

She turned towards Ethan.

"Maybe they changed their minds…"

"Maybe they…"

Then something caught the corner of his vision and he knew what. He ducked and pulled Amelia down with him as they knew the Bradleys had made their appearance.

They heard horses whinnying and men getting off of them to approach the bank. Someone walking up the steps to look inside perhaps. Rattling the door to see if it would open. The man walked down the steps and away back to his horse riding but not away. The other men readied their guns, aiming them at the building.

The people inside all got up to look out the window only to see guns aimed at them by men on horseback. Amelia's eyes widened.

"Oh my God…"

Ethan forced her down again.

Gunshots tore through the air, shattered the windows above them. The assault had begun, an ambush really. The force of gun power even shook the door open, exposing the three of them. Ethan looked at P.J. as they all lay on the floor.

"Well what do you think?"

"Their weapons give them an edge."

"Well ours are more manly…"

Amelia just looked at the men on either side of her while they got up to break the window frames to better position their guns. They fired back and a horse reared throwing one of the Bradleys off onto the ground. Ethan shot and another went down quickly.

The shootout continued and Amelia broke her window and joined the men. One of the men on horseback tried to ride into the bank but Ethan knocked him down with the butt of his rifle. Another of the Bradleys outside tried to run off but then Joseph twirled his rope and lassoed him quick yanking him off his horse.

The man turned around and aimed a gun at the boy but Ethan shot the gun out of his hand. He walked towards Joseph, gun still drawn. Then Joseph yelled.

"Look out."

Ethan spun around still holding onto the lassoed outlaw to see the father on the ground aiming a rifle at him.

"You shoot Bradley and you're going to lose another son and who you going to revenge…yourself?"

The younger Bradley shook his head at his father, clearly not wanting to die.

The father put his gun down just as P.G. came out to shoot at him.

"P.G. don't do it…"

The marshal lowered his gun. The father got up on his feet.

"It aint worth another son."

Ethan sighed.

"It wasn't worth the first."

Amelia walked out of her bank holding another Bradley at gunpoint. P.J. just looked at Ethan.

"Got soft in your old age?"

"The job's changed."

"So I see…"

Ethan looked at Joseph and then at Amelia who smiled at him.

Founder's Day proved to be as festive as predicted including the picnic where people gathered to eat good food and dance to music, putting aside the drama of the past few days behind them. The children joined in the dancing and Ethan walked with the new marshal.

"Mrs. Lawson can't be the only nice looking woman in this town."

"Oh yes she can."

"Then I can pay close attention to Mrs. Lawson."

Ethan bristled at that remark but said nothing, his eyes on her dressed up real nice and preparing to receive her certificate of heroism. Her mood on it had changed considerably since the shootout. She walked through the crowd which parted for her calmly enough. Did he tell himself that she looked real nice?

"Would you like to present me with my award right now Mr. Applegate?"

She knew that he and the other businessmen had done nothing but abandoned her bank in her time of crisis…and she knew who'd stood by her. But she was nothing if not an astute businesswoman up to the day she'd leave Paradise behind.

Ethan followed her and she turned to whisper to him.

"I'm a businesswoman."

"Yes I know…"

He helped her up on the stage. She received her certificate to a spattering of applause. Amelia smiled at Ethan and he at her as she looked at it.

Both of them knowing without saying that everything had changed.


End file.
